


Videos.

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: Noah and Kurt make a video for their stuffing YouTube channel.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 10





	Videos.

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain weight gain, over eating and stuffing, if you do not like that stuff please feel free not to read.   
> For any of you that does like that I hope you like this story.

Noah sighed as he let himself fall into the seat shirt he was wearing already feeling too tight even before he had eaten anything. 

Noah ran a hand over the dome that was now his stomach as Kurt got the camera ready, and he couldn’t help but feel his mouth start to water at the sight of the good in front of him. This was going to be a good meal he knew it. 

Once Kurt had finished with the camera he walked over to take his normal place behind his husbands his slims arms coming round to rest on top of Noah’s stomach, the buttons struggling to stay done up as Noh pushed his belly out even further into Kurt’s hands. 

Kurt reached over to the table next to him opening the box to the first Big Mac and taking the burger out. 

Kurt handed the burger down to his husband who took a bite into it without second thought as he reached over to grab the first lot of large fries. Leaning down to place a few in Noah’s mouth as soon as he had finished his third bite of burger. 

As Kurt fed him chips Noah reached over with his spare hand to grab another burger, this one chicken, and he took a hug bite out of it, not even waiting to be finished with his mouthful of chips. 

They weren’t even a minute into the meal when Noah felt his first button pop up, and Kurt reach down over his shoulder to rub his stomach. He took a bite out of both burgers loving the fast of them together. 

Noah couldn’t help but let out a groan, a small wish that the rest of the buttons on his shirt would just pop now and save him the discomfort he was already feeling from the restricting fabric. 

Noah was taking his last bite of the Big Mac when the next buttons popped off, the one on top of it popping off right after and a small sigh escape past his lips and his belly being given more room. This was a big meal and Noah could take all the extra room he could get. 

Kurt smiled down at his husband as he reached over to grab him the second Big Mac, Noah working his way through the second burger a little slower then he had the first one.

He was about half way through the second Big Mac and about to star his second chicken burger when the bottom button on his shorty popped open and Noah couldn’t help but feel a small amount of pride at being able to pop that button, that one always true hardest for him to pop without any extra help. 

Kurt contienes to rub his husbands belly as he eat the next two burgers making sure to make a show of it for the camera in front of him, he lifted the belly before letting it fall back down with a small jiggle and he rubbed both of his hands up and down the big dome as Noah took his time eating savering each bite and the feeling in his stomach that said he didn’t really need to actually eat anymore.

Noah had just finished the second Big Mac when the buttons on his jeans started to feel to tight. He handed up what was rest of the chicken burger to his husband who knew it meant to keep feeding him as he tried to get them undone, a task that was no longer easy from his position seat down. 

Noah made a small show of jiggly his stomach a little before he sucked his stomach in as much as he could using both hands to try and find his jeans buttons and undo them. Noah had to let his stomach out before he was even able to find the button taking a huge bite out of the burger that was offered to him he tried to suck in his stomach again reaching down to give the button another go. 

This time Noah found the button before he had to let his stomach out again and after another bite of burger he sucked it in again, Kurt reaching down to help hold it up as Noah finally got the button undone pulling the two bits of fabric away from each other so that the zip would undo as well Noah let his stomach out again and wasn’t all that surprised went it went out quit a bit further then it had with the jeans done up. 

Noah patted his stomach as Kurt fed him the last of the burger before he reached over to grab another burger, this one fish and one of his least favourite but there was still two on the table for him to get through. 

Eating the rest of the huge meal was a slow process with Noah not wanting to take it too fast at first and not make it through everything. End as he got towards the end of his sixth large burger meal Noah was struggling to get the food down. It was made a lot easier by his amazing husband who gave him constant belly rubs and had taken over with feeding him the last burger. 

As he took the last bite of food Noah patted his stomach letting out a small groan at the pain that it caused. 

Kurt reached down pulling the two ends of Noah’s shirt and trying to get them to reach. A task that turned out to be impossible as when Kurt pulled it up to the smallest part of Noah’s stomach they still didn’t reach. 

Noah groaned as he moved around in his chair making sure the camera got a good view of his over stuffed stomach as he dropped just a little between his open legs. 

It wasn’t long before Kurt walked over to turn the camera off and help his husband stand up and make his was over to their bed. 

“You did good baby.” Kurt praised as he got into bed beside the bigger man, the much bigger man. “Real good. Everyone’s gonna love that video. You got anymore room in there.”

“No.” Noah shock his head as Kurt laid down with his head on his soft chest. “I don’t think I could eat anything else.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smirk as he rubbed his hand up and down Noah’s stomach trying to give his husband some kind of relief. 

“I’ll get that video edited and up tomorrow. Next one of our fiftieth video and were going to do that compare thing. See how much you’ve gained since this all started.” Kurt reminded his husband as they both got comfortable. 

“A lot. I can promise you that much. You literally had to help hold my stomach up so I could undo my button.”

“And I thought it was hot as hell, just like everyone who watched the videos will think. They all can’t wait to see how much bigger you get. Neither can I.”

“Good because I’m not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone really late at night so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you liked the story, please let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
